When You look In The Mirror
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Katie Hummel is constantly harassed by Dani Kurtofsky, but soon the tides change and Katie decides to reach out to the girl. Fem!Kurtofsky. Friendship. Implied future romance.
1. Aother Year At McKinley

A glee genderswap inspired by "debrah-karofsky" from Tumblr or "waitformehere" on Deviantart.

_**Names:**_

(this will be at the top of all chapters with extras, these are just the ones in this chapter)

_Kathrine "Katie" Hummel_

_Daniel "Dani" Karofsky_

_Finley "Finn" Hudson_

_Ambrosia "Rose" Adams_

_Nora "Puck" Puckerman_

_Ross Berry_

_Lincoln Jones_

_Michelle Chang_

_Tony Cohen-Chang_

_Lucas "Quinn" Fabray_

_Samantha "Sam" Evans_

_Wilma "Will" Schuester_

**When You Look In The Mirror**

**Chapter 1**

**Another Year at McKinley**

Katie walked proudly down the halls to her locker. It was a new year, she was a Junior now. She smirked smugly. She was no longer getting locked in dumpsters, shoved in the locker room lockers, or having her clothes and hair vandalized, yup she was in pretty good spirits... cold blue ice hit her in the face and ran down her new white Dior blouse, she froze, literally. She'd forgotten about that... she glared at a group of girls retreating, laughing in hysterics. He eyes narrowed as she spotted the leaders. Adams and Karofsky. She stormed to the bathroom... it had all started last year. She'd been used to Finn and Puck pushing her around, berating her for her clothes, and having a brain bigger than the population of Lima's pea sized ones. But ever since they joined Glee last year, it was like those two had taken over their 'job' of messing with her.

"Dear god, I swear I am going to punch that fucking four eyes in the face!" came a yell as the door was slammed open angrily.

Katie glanced up at the taller girl in front of her, taking in the braided fake Mohawk and aggravated expression. Puck. Well Nora was what Katie preferred to call her much to the girls dismay. Katie finished getting as much blue off of the top as possible and sighed, there went ninty bucks in the trash. Puck was ranting, now, after spotting Katie. It still boggled Katie sometimes, last year around this time Puck had been the one tossing slushies at her clothes and harassing her, and now... now the girl was ranting about her problems.

"Do you know what she had the freaking audacity to say to me! Do you?" asked Puck, her hands on her hips and whole body seething, "How's the baby... god I hate this freaking school!"

"Israel? Yeah... she stalked me into the bathroom yesterday," said Katie, giving her fellow glee member a sympathetic look.

Puck was glaring in the mirror now, and Katie felt it was time to leave, the girl was on the edge of a breakdown and her being there would only make it worse. She'd become pretty much a destructive emotional yo-yo since the whole baby incident last year. Katie cringed at the memory of it, it had been horrible, and the whole Santana-Quinn-Puck-Finn crazy square was still an emotional sore spot for all four of them. Katie headed to her homeroom as the bell rang, hoping she got a seat near anyone but one of the preps again. Thankfully that wasn't the case. She saw the black and blue spiked hair before thick eye-lined eyes caught her and her Gothic friend waved her over to where he sat with her boldly dressed best friend.

"Hey baby girl!" said Lincoln in the middle of a small laugh.

"Hey guys," beamed Katie, crossing her legs and dusting off her converse boots casually, "What's new?"

"Apart from Tony and Mike attempting to be secret and failing miserably... not a damn thing," said Lincoln as Tony slid in his seat and dug in his bag for his nail polish.

"No idea, what your talking about, man," said Tony, ignoring the subject.

"You mean you and Chang didn't have an affair to remember over summer break at sleep-away camp?" asked Katie, "Because I could have sworn I thought I saw you two kissing near the Astronomy door yesterday."

"Wasn't me... must have been some other Gothic Asian dude and his hot girlfriend..." said Tony casually.

"So sure," said Lincoln, who glanced at the doorway, "So what's going on with the Midget and Finn?"

"Dating, according to facebook," sighed Katie, tugging at her sleeves.

"No other details?" asked Tony, brow raised.

"What am I, their keeper. Just because our parents are dating, doesn't mean we actually talk," said Katie, she was a little bitter to be honest about that subject.

"You ever gonna forgive her for what she said?" asked Lincoln, "You know that whole basement thing.."

"When she called me a dyke? I already did... doesn't mean I want to associate with the name calling bigot," said Katie, rolling her eyes.

"Sup Taco Eater," said a snide voice from behind her.

"Real original Karofsky, like I haven't heard that before... oh yeah... twice from you last year... you really should find better insults," said Katie, not even bothering to turn around and look at her.

Daniel Karofsky's eyes narrowed, wanting to retaliate, but her voice ran short. Instead she just glared at the lithe girl in front of her. She glanced across the room to where Rose was fixing her earrings, figured she'd have this seat... in front of... in front of _her. _She glared at Katie, as she talked to her friends animatedly about some sale, _how many clothes does she have? _She looked at her sweater that had blue marks on it, Rose had hit her pretty good with that one. The blue fell over the back of her shoulders and down a trail down her back towards her thin hips. Daniel looked a head at their teacher, ignoring the urge to touch the blue marks... she just wanted to feel the sweater... yeah.. that was it... _fucking Fancy and her stupid clothes! _

"Hey Ms. Schue!" came a voice over from the other side of the room.

Katie glanced over towards where Finn was happily waving at the door, her shoulder length hair was curly today, she vague wondered if she'd done it for Berry. She shook her head and pushed her thoughts to touch the curls from her head, the sheer thought of touching her actually made her physically ill at the memory of her previous crush on the tall brunette. She listened to Ms. Schue talk about Glee and looked behind her where she heard Quinn talking to a new girl, who was wearing ripped jeans and a designer Gaga shirt, her blonde hair wafting over her face... she was going to give a slight wave to them when Karofsky scoffed and caught her attention.

"Plan on trying to molest the new girl, Hummel?" asked Karofsky, Katie glared.

"God, can you mess with someone else for once... or find a new hobby," said Katie, ignoring her and waving over by Quinn who waved back.

"Okay, so the same as every year. Homerooms every Monday morning, these are you asigned seats, and make sure to show up to class on time!" said Principle Figgins calmly, "You will be Seniors next year, so try and take this year seriously."

Daniel got up when the bell rang before Katie did, she glanced at the sweater again, she really wanted to touch... the sweater... yeah... the sweater things.. that's what... and Hummel was taking way too long getting her bag. She grabbed her shoulder and waste and pushed her aside and back into her chair so she could get by, she heard Hummel scoff bitterly.

"Really?" said Katie, Daniel shrugged and smirked back at her.

"See you later," was her only response as she met with Adams at the door and the two left.

"Great... another perfect freaking year at McKinley," snapped Katie, grabbing her bag and storming to English.

**TBC**

Okay so it wont be epically long and it will skip by weeks and be VERY different from most of the actual series... but its the intro chapter.


	2. Alone But Not Alone

I'm glad this fic has met approval... it makes me all aflutter.

**Names**

_(This Chapter)_

_Katie Hummel_

_Finley "Finn" Hudson_

_NORA "Puck" Puckerman (Nora in Katie vision)_

_Lucas "Quinn" Fabray_

_Lincoln Jones_

_Daniel "Dani" Karofsky_

_Samantha "Sam" Evans_

_Jack Danny Puckerman (Fabray)_

_Ambrosia "Rose" Adams_

**When You Look In The Mirror**

**Chapter 2**

**Alone But Not Alone**

Katie leaned against Lincoln in a bored stooper as the clock ticked... nope... no one was coming to audition. She sighed, what else could the expect really... they were still considered the underdogs around here. There was a tap on her shoulder and looked over to the dim blonde boy behind her, he was fiddling with his Cheerio's uniform a bit, Katie smiled at her one and only ex-boyfriend.

"What's up Brit?" asked Katie pulling his pant leg straight.

"Thanks Katie... Actually I was wondering if you were re-joining the Cheerios this year?" asked Brighton Pierce with a hopeful smile.

"I don't know, besides I already missed tryouts," said Katie, her brief stint on the Cherrios, much like her attempt on the Volleyball team, Soccer, and Football... were all short lived... what could she say; she wasn't a sports fan.

"Trust me, after Finn tried out, Stew will gladly want you back on the team," said the Latino cheerleader beside Brighton.

"Whoa... Finn tried out?" asked Lincoln, eyes wide, Katie took a moment to ponder her ungraceful Glee leader in a cheer-leading routine... it was an epic fail indeed.

"Well gang, looks like no ones coming," said Schue, tugging at her curly hair, "Guess we'll try again later."

"I don't understand, she said she'd come," said Finn, her expression going to its gassy infant face look.

"Hate to break it too you, Hun... but your not exactly Queen Bee anymore... so you really have no pull," said Katie as they all headed out and she fixed her hat.

Daniel walked down the hallways casually, she was in a pretty good mood, well minus the fact Rose was ranting about some freshman dweeb she'd made cry... She grimaced, sometimes wondering why it didn't exactly sit right with her on occasion. But she preferred this topic to Rose discussion on hot guys, it annoyed the shit out of her, _that's because I'm not boy crazy. _That was the reason, it annoyed her that her friends were constantly talking about guys.

"So then I asked him... oh dear god... what is she wearing now?" asked Rose, Daniel followed her eyes without really having too, she knew who Rose was talking about.

It took her a few seconds to zoom in on the problem, it still didn't register that what she was wearing was really not... well school standard... you know, if you wanted to get technical. The white t-shirt must have just made Figgins shrug it off, but the leather bound corset over it, differently wasn't school appropriate. Daniel felt more distracted by that then the girls in the Cheerios skirts walking by, which Daniel often wondered why they were protocol for them to wear. They continued walking by, Rose muttering about wishing she had a slushie. Daniel detoured slightly and walked right into her, using her hip to slightly hip check the other girl. Rose gave a small giggle as they walked on.

"Wow," said Katie with an eyeroll, why was it their mission to mess with her, seriously... the only time she'd ever done anything to them was when they'd give her crap and she'd verbally defend herself.

"You okay?" came a soft voice from next to her, she looked up, the new girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess my clothes tend to offend them," said Katie with a shrug as she went to grab her books and notebook of the floor, the girl helped.

"I'm Sam," said the girl, handing her notebook over, "Your Katie, right?"

"Uh, yeah," said Katie, mentally wondering who was talking about her... again.

"I like your corset, there probably just jealous because they could never pull it off," said Sam with a small smirk, Katie felt her face go a little red, she really wasn't used to compliments from other girls... especially outside Glee club.

"Uhm, thanks... ohm.. hey how come you didn't come try out today?" asked Katie, clearing her throat slightly.

"Oh that... well after Finn got kicked off the team... I kind of... well I..." Sam looked tongue tied and Katie knew exactly what it was... popularity... she gave a sad smile and patted her shoulder.

"It's a shame... we really would have like you in the group," said Katie walking off, hoping that came off friendly and not at all sexual.. the last thing she needed was another Finn like freak out.

"Hey, K... can you do me a huge favor tonight," asked Nora, running over to her, looking at her watch.

"Hmm?" asked Katie, brow raised.

"I have an interview at the Lima Bean... and I need a babysitter for Jack," said Nora, "And my dad doesn't get off for another two hours after the interview... and there is NO way I'm leaving him with Brian... that little shit can't even take care of a hamster."

"Have I ever said no to that little angel," said Katie, her mind racing with thoughts of dressing up the baby and playing pick-a-boo, she blinked.. wow... she really needed a social life outside shopping and glee, "But I have to ask... how come you never ask Quinn to watch him."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Nora, glancing down the hall towards the boy in question, "But thanks Katie..."

Katie pushed the stroller down the sidewalk happily, Lincoln walking next to her and talking about a cute girl he'd seen here the other day. Katie smiled and looked at the infant in the stroller, he was definitely gonna look a lot like Quinn, minus the darker features of Nora. _I'm Glad Nora kept him. _Katie smiled, remembering the turmoil of last year when everyone was fighting and arguing over the whole thing and Nora wanted to give him up... though that changed the moment she held him in the delivery room... ironically enough the whole baby drama was what made Katie and Nora become close friends.

"So, did you get the stains out of that shirt yet?" asked Lincoln shaking Jack's rattle.

"Nope.. still splotchy... I could just dye it blue I guess... that way I'd still have the shirt at least," said Katie, "My mom gets so angry when I keep buying the same things I just bought."

"That sucks," said Lincoln, "Yeah, I got a whole wardrobe just for slushies."

"I wish they would just cut it out.. they act so high and mighty... like there so popular... the only reason anyone gives them the time of day is because their on the sports teams and their bullies... we should just revolt," beamed Katie, "Slushie them."

"I like that idea," laughed Lincoln.

.=.=.

Daniel cringed as she saw the new girl... Sam, right... her shoulder in a cast. _Seriously, what the hell was Hudson thinking? _Okay, so she wasn't stupid, she knew what the amazon had been thinking... get rid of the competition.. its fair game out there. Yet somehow... she'd convinced the new girl to join the Glee club, _Loser club more like it. _She rolled her eyes, really... what was so great about them singing and dancing all the time... she could sing and dance... she didn't prance around doing so though. She heard Hudson's voice.. and Hummel's and glanced over towards the buffet table.

"I'm just saying, its not a good idea... she's new... and if we want her to stay in Glee, you wont make it harder for her... we need her," said Finn, pleading with Katie.

"So... girls sing together all the time..." said Katie, she glared at Finn, Daniel turned a little more to follow them.

"Yeah but everyone else will see it differently... I mean after last year when you practically stalked me... I just don't want you doing it to her..." Daniel's eyes went wide, waiting for a snarky comment or something from Katie.

"So you don't want me to sing with her... because its me... no other reason... if she wanted to sing with Michelle or you, it'd be okay... But me singing with another girl can't be friendly.. I apologized for last year..." said Katie, suddenly Daniel started wondering... it had been a joke the two were dating last year.

"Katie, this isn't about you.. its about Samantha... it would make her life hell..." Finn was cut off.

"I had no ulterior motives Finn," said Katie, putting down her tray on the bars, "I... I just wanted to sing with someone... that's all."

"Sing with..." Finn was cut off.

"Myself... yeah.. I know.. that way I don't spread my 'dyke' all over, right... I get it!" snapped Katie, Daniel noticed Rose was now listening.

"Katie.."

"Whatever Hudson... okay... if it makes your perfectly little world better... I won't sing with her.. okay... I wont... but next time you have a complaint about me.. Don't act like your my friends asking me..." said Katie, Daniel was taken aback, weren't they friends.

"Katie we are..."

"No were not... for a series of reason," said Katie, Daniel noticed her eyes going red, she felt uneasy about that, "but more to the point... a friend wouldn't ask their friend not to do something that makes them happy..."

"Katie its not..." Finn was cut off as Katie turned and left the lunch room, leaving her food behind and picking up pace as she got closer to the door.

"Damn," said Rose, "What was that about?"

"Ohm," Daniel watched after where Katie had gone.. wanting to follow, which would only make it worse, "I guess Hummel was going to sing with the new girl, for Glee, but Hudson told her that she'd be ruining her life if she did... but I seriously think that she just wanted someone to sing with..."

"Not gonna lie... we would have given the new girl shit about it," said Rose, Daniel nodded and looked back towards the doors, then at Hudson, who was talking to Sam like nothing had happened... she looked back at the doors... she wondered where Hummel had gone.

**TBC**


	3. A Crack In the Glass

Okay sooo... maybe it'll be six chapters... anyways... I'll update Apologies too night... and maybe a PuckXWaffles oneshot... cause I got issues.

**NAMES:::::**

_Katie Hummel_

_Danielle Karofsky_

_Rose Adams_

_Findley "Finn" Hudson_

_Nora Puckerman_

_Angela Abrams_

_Briton Pierce_

_Santana Lopez_

_Ross Berry_

_Lucas "Quinn" Fabray_

_Tony Cohen-Chang_

_Michelle Chang_

_AND..._

_Blair Warbler Andrews _

_(I went there... yes I did.. without Puck and Blaine... there would be no Kurtofsky)._

**When You Look In the Mirror**

**Chapter 3**

**A Crack In The Glass**

Katie calmed herself as she pulled up in front of the large prestigious school. She was still more than a little pissed at the moment, she wasn't going to let Puck.. yes Puck... not Nora... forget it anytime soon. Okay, maybe her ideas were a little bit outlandish, but she didn't need to make a crack about Katie spying on an all-girls school would be heaven to her. Bitch. Katie scowled and fixed her blazer, she froze.. Uniforms. She sighed and marched ahead, she was in a bitter mood even without Puck's damn mood swings... Karofsky was constantly on her damn case... she didn't know how, but the girl always seemed to show up out of nowhere and know EXACTLY where she was.

"Okay?" said Katie looking at the giant marble stair case and entrance doors, "Looks like I'm in Hogwarts... nice.."

She wondered around a little bit, but everyone was rushing towards a certain place as Katie was trying to find the choir room, it was pure chaos. She grimaced at the uniforms, feeling both like a sore thumb and a drowning fish in a crowd. She pressed herself against the railing as a group of girls raced by, one muttering an apology and continuing onward. She noticed a girl looking at her watch and running passed her; Katie probably would have missed her save for the long curly hair.

"Excuse me?" said Katie, the girl turned around and gave her a grin.

"New?" asked the girl glancing at Katie's attire.

"Uh yeah... Katie," said Katie, holding out her hand, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Blair," smiled the girl taking her hand, "The Warblers... every so often they through impromptu performances... the whole school gets crazy."

"Wait. So your glee club is... popular?" asked Katie, she was trying to fathom it, but she kept hitting a brick wall, that was… unheard of.

"Uh, yeah… there like uh… rock stars," she beamed, then looked upstairs, apparently waving off what she'd planning on getting and grabbing Katie's hand, "Come on, I'll show you."

.=.=.

Danielle sighed as Rose painted her nails, she hated painting her nails, the smell was disgusting… and it would just get chipped when she was on the field anyways. Rose was ranting about the Glee guys or something, she zoned in as she raved, picking up on a few words.

"I mean, he's totally cute… but why does have to be in that damn Glee club," scoffed Rose, closing the nail polish.

"Who?" asked Danielle fanning her nails and wrinkling her nose.

"Jones, you know Hummel's lackey," said Rose, flopping back on Danielle's bed, "I wonder if he's gay?"

"You think everyone's gay," snickered Danielle, "You think the mailman's gay."

"Hey… I was right, he made out with the butcher… I saw it," said Rose with a triumphant laugh.

"I'm so sure," snickered Danielle, with an eye roll.

"Also, totally not true, I don't call you gay," laughed Rose, Danielle laughed, "Your just asexual and have no sex drive at all."

"I do to," laughed Danielle shoving her off the bed.

"Really? You never date?" said Rose, a brow cocked upwards, "I could get you a total hunk…"

"No.. no thanks," laughed Danielle nervously.

"Oh come on, you'd probably be less tense if you had one," laughed Rose, "Shit, I gotta go… I have to be home like now. Seeya hun."

"Seeya…" said Danielle, flopping back on her bed, and scowling.

She hated it when Rose did that, made her feel like a total loser without meaning too. Why couldn't her friends just understand that she didn't want a boyfriend. She sighed, to be honest… she was terrified of the idea… all she ever heard was all the drama about relationships…. And she just didn't see any of the guys attractive... at all. She looked at the clock, her parents weren't home yet…. She thought about it, though… it would be nice to have someone to hold hands with and go to dances with…. She thought about the first guy who popped in her head, Pierce. He was a complete idiot, but he did have really pretty eyes… She wondered what his hands might feel like… he used a lot of lotion and worked with animals… so they were probably soft. Her mind shifted though as she thought about holding his hand, the hand was far more slender and maniqured… the ditzy voice of Pierce's rants about dolphins and cats was replaced by a very feminine voice talking about scarves and sales… the gray eyes became aqua when she looked up. She opened her eyes and glared.

"Fucking Hummel," she grabbed her pillow and yelled into it, she wasn't… no… she wasn't…

She looked at her ceiling…. Maybe… okay maybe she could admit she found the female figure less messier than a guy's… so what… didn't mean she liked it more or anything. Also, skirts were more distracting than a dudes boxers hanging out of his pants. She shook her head and got up and began rearranging things in her room, she needed to clear her head and stop thinking about it. She placed the photos on her mirror in different arrangements and glanced at herself and stopped then back at the photos. When had she stopped actually smiling…. Her photos were always awkward and forced now… she glared at herself again and her tank top, then remembered her minds ranting…. Then she ignored the reasoning's.. the logic… and she just glared. She felt like shit… like she was in a box or something and didn't know why… _that's a lie_ she thought bitterly… she knew… but it was easier to blame someone than accept yourself… It was all freaking Hummel's fault.

**TBC**


	4. Splintered

**When You Look in the Mirror**

**Chapter 4**

**Splintered**

Danielle glared, this was getting ridiculous now… ever since Hummel had skipped school a week ago, she'd been practically freaking skipping around the school. Like now.. that second. It was the end of the day and there she walked beaming at her phone.. her stupid phone… probably that girl she'd been raving about from some prep school…. Danielle had a mental image of a ditzy looking girl in a short skirt giggling... it switched to Hummel. Danielle shook her head as Hummel walked by. She glared, and did the most natural thing in her frustration… she slapped the phone out of her hand and tripped her.

She continued walking, not looking back… but something was different, she heard the high soprano yell after her, but she was headed to the locker room… she felt frustrated… and her locker needed reorganizing anyways. Her mind was trying to undo the fuzzy haze of emotions she was feeling, but she refused to unblock it… the door slammed open she raised a brow but before she cared to look, the soprano's voice was back.. clear.. and livid, she looked.

"I was talking to you!" she snapped, her hands clenching into fists around her sleeves.

"This is the girls locker room, Hummel, get lost," said Danielle, pulling out her gym shorts and folding them into her duffle bag.

"What the hell is your problem Karofsky…what are you so afraid of!" snapped Hummel, Danielle was taken aback by the petite girls forward attitude, she was used to her just shying away, not getting in her face.

"You mean besides you coming in here and checking me out?" asked Danielle.

"Oh as if… a homophobe nightmare, all lesbians perv on girls… well guess what Karofsky!" snapped Hummel, her voice breaking 'Karofsky' up in syllables, "You're not my type!"

"Really?" asked Danielle, that stung… but why, she felt angry… sad… pained?

"Yeah! I don't dig on chunkers, who smell like body oder, and are completely fugly!" snapped Hummel, Danielle's eyes shot open.

The screaming match continued, but Danielle could feel burning in her eyes. Those words… wow. Danielle just wanted her to leave… wanted her to go… she just wanted space… But Hummel was raving like a lunatic, her hair was all over the place… her normal pale complexion was red; her eyes wide and filled with rage… Danielle yelled back, but she found herself looking at her lips… slowly her mind put it together, she really wanted to touch her lips… she yelled… Hummel needed to get the fuck out of her face.

"You are just a scared little girl who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Danielle lounged.

Her lips smashed against Hum.. Katie's full ones… they were soft and even better than she could have imagined. Her mind wasn't foggy anymore, everything seemed more vivid… the taste, the feeling, the smell, and that knotted feeling of pressure was gone… this felt… it felt right…. She pulled away. Katie's eyes were wide, her breath sporadic, and lips shaking.

Katie couldn't believe what the hell had just happened. She looked Danielle up and down, had she just… had… had Karofsky just kissed her…. Her mind was reeling and her body was shaking. Then she saw it, Danielle was leaning in for another one, reality came back and Katie pushed her away and backed into the locker, she panicked…. She looked at Danielle, expecting anger or her to laugh like it was a horrible joke… but she didn't… The normally angry hazel eyes of Karofsky were flooded with tears and red…. Katie took a deep breath as a loud sob came from Danielle as she slammed her hand against the locker and ran out, Katie saw the tears… but she slid down the length of the locker. _That… that was my first kiss..?_

Danielle ran, all she wanted to do was get to her car… she didn't care if anyone saw her… or heard her… she needed to get the hell out of this freaking place. She knew she'd ran into like three people but that only occurred as she slammed her car door and let out a loud sob as her breath hitched… her chest was pounding and her mind was racing. It had felt so right… and that scared her… and… and it hurt… hurt that the one person who should have understood… had rejected her. She didn't hear her car door open, but she felt the cool breeze of fall. She felt a hand rub her back and she let out another sob, she didn't look up.

"Dani," came Rose's voice, trying to sound soothing as she tried to calm her down, "Hey… what happened?"

"I… I kissed her…" she sobbed, her mind was spinning and she couldn't stop herself from ranting.

"Who?"

"H… Hummel.."

**TBC**


	5. Broken

_**Names**_

_Katie Hummel_

_Daniel Karofsky_

_Rose Adams_

_Findley "Finn" Hudson_

_Blair Anderson_

_Bridget Hummel_

_Nora "Puck" Puckerman_

**When You Look in the Mirror**

**Chapter 5**

**Broken**

She felt Rose's hand withdraw from her back and heard the car door. Her breath was gone, there was so much pain she felt physically sick. Hurt. Rejection…. It was overpowering, it was horrifying… how had this Thursday turned so sour. Her car door opened and she didn't have time to look up as she was gently pushed into the passenger seat. She didn't even recognize the car was in drive until they were zipping down the Lima highway towards the small rural area of Lima. Her sobbing had lessened and her stomach still hurt, but she saw through slightly blurred eyes that Rose was driving, her face concentrated on speed apparently because they careened in her driveway and the jeep was barely in park when she killed the engine.

"R-Rose," Danielle hated her voice sounding so childlike and shaky, but Rose expression softened from the deep thought one she'd had a minute ago.

"I.. I think we need to talk about something Dani…" said Rose getting out of the car and headed up the stairs of her house, Danielle looked at the handle and then to the keys in the ignition.

.=.=.

Katie stood there for what seemed like hours but only a few minutes had passed by. _She kissed me. _Her mind was swimming, what had just happened. She recalled yelling at Karofsky, screaming at her really… she said some insults that had fogged away… and then her angry face, so familiar, had changed for a brief second and her eyes looked tearful… and then… Katie had felt soft lips slammed hard into hers…. That's what had happened… she'd been in shock… hell Katie was sure she still kind of was. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her knees, just as the door slid open; she looked up to see Finn walking in with Nora and some other jockettes. Nora and Finn froze, and Katie realized there were tears streaking down her face. She jumped up quickly and walked passed them, hearing Nora call out her name and the sound of sneakers squeaking behind her.

"Hey? Katie? You okay?" asked Nora, her hand brushing over Katie's shoulder, she jumped, yup.. she was in shock, "What happened?"

"I just…" the shock had started to fade and Katie blinked rapidly. _She's gay. She was crying.. shit, _"I have to go!"

Katie ran passed Nora and out towards the parking lot, it was the only logical place Katie could think of running in the whole school. She seriously doubted Danielle Karofsky would duck into the choir room or the auditorium, knowing it was usually where all Katie's friends hung out. She looked around the parking lot, she dodged a speeding blue jeep as she looked around, and realizing she had no idea what the other girl drove. She slumped on the curb in front of her Cadillac. _Guess she's not that ordinary after all._

.=.=.

Danielle sat at Rose's kitchen table, looking at the soda she'd been given but hadn't opened… she felt if she drank or ate anything she would vomit. She didn't say anything, her mind was racing a thousand miles a second. _What the hell was I thinking. What if she says something? It would serve me right… _Danielle's thoughts were interrupted by Rose clearing her throat and reaching across the table to open the can for her.

"So… what happened?" asked Rose, Danielle could see she was trying to process' all this as well, "I mean… congrats if you finally found a way to shut Hummel up… a bit risky and not something I would have thought to try… your supposed to laugh Dani."

"Sorry.. I just, it's a jumble," said Danielle, she was afraid she would start crying.

"So… are you.. are you a lesbian?" asked Rose, Danielle kept her eyes glued to the table.

"No… No I just… I don't know... No… No I can't be," said Danielle, _Was she? No… but she… what?_

"Dani… you kissed Hummel," said Rose, "How did that make you feel?"

"Oh, my god! Do NOT go all psychologist on me Ambrosia Adams!" snapped Danielle, standing up.

"Calm the fuck down and shut up!" snapped Rose, but she looked calm, "Now sit! I'm not analyzing you dumb ass… it's pretty much common fucking sense here?"

"I'm leaving!" snapped Danielle, heading for the door, only to have two arms shove her back in her seat.

"No! We're talking, so stop being a whiney bitch!" snapped Rose, sitting down in front of her.

"It was nothing, I don't know why I even did it… maybe I was just trying to get her to shut up," said Danielle, she wanted this to end, this was not comfortable at all.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have been fucking sobbing. What happened?" asked Rose, crossing her arms and waiting, for anyone who didn't know her they would think Rose was getting ready for a beat down, but this stance calmed Danielle down, she knew it as the I'm-listening-so-talk-or- I'll-fuck-you-up face.

"I knocked her phone out of her hand and tripped her. Instead of just ignoring me she stalked me down and started yelling. She said I wasn't her type, and I told her to leave me alone… I wanted to hit her but instead I kissed her.. and she…" Danielle stopped, trying to figure out why she was crying.

"Uhm hm.. why did you know the phone out of her hand?" asked Rose, it wasn't uncommon to mess with Hummel, but it had gotten a little out of hand lately.

"I don't know… something to do," said Danielle angrily.

"… What was your exact thought when you did it?" asked Rose, her arms uncrossing.

"That she was talking to some prep girl she met," said Danielle, looking down.

"And when you were arguing… be honest with me Dani," said Rose, Dani felt the tears flowing faster now.

"I… that she looked… she looked so…" Danielle trailed off.

"When you kissed her?" asked Rose, her voice was softer and trying to maintain control.

"I…" Danielle lost it, she knew what she'd felt…. She'd felt right… and then ripped from it all at once.

"Dani… Danielle… Look at me," said Rose as Danielle couldn't breath as the tears came, the pain was back.. the physical and emotional pain.

"It felt right!... Then.. The… Then she pushed me a-away… it .. it felt like I'd been…" she stopped trying to speak, it hurt too much and her mind was piecing things together fast as Rose wrapped her arms around her.

"Dani… it's okay. I'm here for you okay, just calm down girl," said Rose, holding onto Danielle tighter.

"I'm…" Danielle sobbed, _I'm gay._

**TBC**


	6. Sharp Edges

**When You Look in the Mirror**

**Sharp Edges**

Katie trolled the halls carefully a few days later looking for any sign of Karofsky. It figured, normally the girl was everywhere when all Katie wanted was to be as far away from her as possible… but now, it was pure chaos. It was nearly lunch time and she hadn't seen the athlete anywhere…. But oddly enough, she hadn't seen Rose Adams either, not even a morning slushie hit for any of the other Glee members. She walked into someone and blinked, it was Puck, she looked on edge as well. Normally she would have asked but then she saw her, Danielle walking down another hallway towards the cafeteria. Katie couldn't help notice her normal preppy style wasn't so… well kempt. She bolted after her fleeting form, she had to talk her. Suddenly an arm grabbed hers and she swung around to face Rose… a very annoyed looking Rose.

"Excuse me Adams, but do you mind," snapped Katie, yanking her arm away.

"Yeah I do. Leave her alone, okay! She's upset, confused, and she doesn't need you calling her names and berating her about shit. Got it!" said Rose, her eyes narrowed.

"I take it you know what happened?" asked Katie with wide eyes, she sighed, "Listen, I just want to talk to her."

"The hell you will. After what you said to her… Just stay the fuck away from my girl, got it!" snapped Rose, shoving passed her and off towards where Danielle had gone into the bathroom.

"The hell was her problem!" snapped Angela, rolling up to her with Brighton, who was glaring after her, "Should I round up the pose and slash her tires?"

"What? No.. she's just… never mind," said Katie as she headed off to her French class.

.=.=.

Danielle grimaced at herself in the mirror, she hadn't done her hair or anything this morning. She saw Rose come in with a glare on her face, Danielle shrugged it off and looked at the purse her friend held, hoping for a hair tie or some makeup. But Rose was ranting before she could ask.

"Pesky brat. Do you know she had the nerve to try and talk to you!" snapped Rose.

"Oh," said Danielle, her heart sunk, she felt a little nervous _what if she tells her friends, _she shook her head and hoped to change the subject, "I look like shit, do you have any eyeliner or something."

"You look fine, but here," said Rose, handing Danielle her purse, "I mean… I hope me telling her to bug off was okay… I mean did you wanna talk to.."

"No!... I mean I really want to just forget it happened," said Danielle, pulling her hair back, she missed Rose's concerned face.

"Listen babygirl…. I love you and you know that no matter what… but I have to do the good friend shit and tell you straight out…. You pretending nothing happened, can only lead to more problems," sighed Rose.

"Well what if I don't care! I just want to go back to two days ago and just…" Danielle glared at herself in the mirror.

She felt isolated…. Like she was on this island and everyone else was right across from her but they didn't see she was there…. And even though Rose seemed supportive, she felt like her whole world was crumbling, and all because of one fucking stupid moment. She glared some more, looking at her half-done makeup _your still fat, and ugly, and stink!_ _No one's type…. Waist of… _Danielle felt white hot tears streak down her face, Rose's hand slid through her hair trying to calm her down and hush her. It wasn't helping though, she pulled away from Rose and turned to leave, she was going home… or somewhere.

.=.=.

Katie sat in class, not even listening… but she already knew what was going on so she didn't much care… '_After what you said to her…' _Katie blinked, what had she said to her. She'd yelled… she remembered very little, when she got into a rage she tended to blank out a lot. Her mind swam replaying it all over again. Danielle's normal angry defensive behavior had been less obnoxious when she'd burst in, but she'd been pissed. She was cleaning. Katie yelled. Danielle made a comment about her being a pervert… and she'd said she wasn't her type and… Katie's eyes shot open, what the hell had she been ranting about…. Grant it she didn't like the girl but now Katie felt like a bitch. She was eager to stop the thinking but more kept filling in… _that look_…. Katie thought back on her words and raised her hand to go to the bathroom, she really needed to talk to Karofsky… and now.

"God I need to watch my mouth when I snap…." Said Katie as she walked down the hallway, _even if it was true she should never say things like that…. Not saying that it was true about her at all… it was just… shut up Katie!_

Katie rubbed her temples and stopped herself from processing it, if she dwelled her mind would run wild… even more so than her midnight text freak-out to her new friend Blair about her first kiss-that-was-unplanned-awkward-but- happened. She detoured down a separate hall, figuring if anyone stopped and asked her she could say she was going to the auditorium because she forgot something for class. She walked passed the locker room slowly. She heard a familiar voice in there.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she heard sobbing and something that sounded like glass being moved around.

She opened the door slowly to see the one person she'd been looking for slumped near the sink. Katie blinked at the sobbing figure, she felt her spine coil at the decision she could make… either talk to the girl or let her be. She blinked as she saw blood, why was their blood. The mirror was broken and glass was in the sink where drips of blood led to the jockette who's knuckles were the source of the red liquid. She stepped in the room slowly and reached in her bag gingerly as she stepped over the glass.

Danielle looked up sharply as she heard a few click sounds and crunching glass. She felt her stomach turn, as if the pain from her stupid punch-a-mirror scenario wasn't enough pain. Hummel crouched down near her and she fell back against the linoleum trying to figure out if she should shove the girl away or yell… instead she let Hummel look at her hand, she looked across the locker room trying to ignore the warmth, and stop the tears that were somewhat starting up again.

"I'm sorry," said Hummel, Danielle blinked and raised a brow at her, "I didn't mean what I said the other day… when I get angry… I subconsciously aim to hurt and…"

"It's okay… not like I haven't heard them before… I guess your approach was far more direct," said Danielle, she didn't want to talk about it, "I'm sorry about… well stupid shit… I shouldn't have.."

"No you shouldn't have… it was very selfish, stupid, and inappropriate. .. all of it.." said Katie with a sigh, Danielle snatched her hand away, it was no longer bloody but scratched and she got up and walked passed Katie.

"Fuck Hummel, I can't even apologize to you without you being a bitch!" snapped Danielle, heading towards the door.

"Well excuse me, but I am not accepting any apologies until we talk about your feelings," said Katie, "If you work through your stuff, maybe you wouldn't be such a Neanderthal."

"You know what, fuck you Hummel! I'm not talking to you about any of this, and you know what… you better not say shit about this either or you'll be sorry!" snapped Danielle, slamming through the doors.

**TBC**


	7. Chips

**When You Look In the Mirror**

**Chapter 7**

**Chips**

Katie lay in bed looking at the ceiling, she was having trouble sleeping… her mind tended to race when she focused on one thing in particular, and try and work out all the scenarios and corks…. And her new obsession since a week ago; Karfosky. The other girl had all but ignored her existence since the apology incident, and Adam's had become like a guard any time Katie got within a few feet of her. Her phone buzzed lightly and she grabbed it without much thought, she knew who it was at this hour, her soon-to-be-step-sister.

"Katie, I feel like I'm not contributing…" said Finn quietly on the other end, "You picked out the flowers, the decorations, organized the settings… what can I do?"

"I thought you were going with me tomorrow to help pick out dresses," said Katie with a sigh.

"… but… I feel like I'm not helping…"

"You're going to make a speech before me and I told you if you need help, I can write some key phrases," said Katie.

"I'm sorry," it was quite and Katie blinked.

"For what?"

"For… last year and… and when Karofsky was bugging you that I didn't say anything to her," sighed Finn, Katie heard a sniffle.

"Are you okay?" asked Katie.

"I.. I think Ross lied about him and Jessica last year," sniffled Finn, "And I feel like a bitch… and…"

"Okay, stop right there… I… Do you want me to come over… we could talk," said Katie, she waited for the paranoid rejection to come, but it never did.

"Yes, please," said Finn.

.=.=.

"So, how's this?" asked Bridget, coming out of the dressing room in a flowy white dress.

"Wow… you look beautiful," beamed Finn, stopping her spinning in the red dress she wore.

"Mom, you look amazing, but…. We can so do better," smiled Katie, grabbing another dress and shoving it in her mother's arms.

"Katie…." Whined Bridget as she was shoved in the dressing room by her fashionista daughter.

Katie let control go and had Finn talk to the manager about the other dresses as she walked around the dress shop, knowing if she stuck around she'd interrupt Finn. She saw other people shopping around, reminding herself that she should start looking on the internet for a prom dress…. Maybe _bluefly, _that was probably the best choice… or _amazon. _She saw a few girls trying on dresses for prom already. _Maybe Finn and I could…._ Her thought ran short as she saw a familiar face in the reflection of one of the mirrors. Danielle was spinning around in a black dress in the mirror, Katie blinked rapidly, she'd never seen the girl in a dress before… it looked… well…yeah. _Wow._

Danielle looked at her reflection bitterly. She didn't even know why she was here and trying on dresses… Prom was a few months away _Not that I'm going… _She sighed and looked at the simple dress, it was on sale and it would be nice to have a new dress for parties… maybe she could…

"It looks really pretty, but you should really accessorize it," said a very familiar voice, she froze and looked to her left.

"What do you want Hummel," said Danielle, trying to ignore the red dressed girl in the mirror.

"Just wanted to say Hi, I guess…" said Katie, picking up a red scarf off the counter, "May I?"

"May you what?" snapped Danielle, "Can you stop trying to be all chummy with me Hummel and leave me the hell alone."

"No, I won't… you obviously have more issues than I thought…"

"It's none!... it's none of your business, now leave me alone," said Danielle, looking for her things but remembering that Katie was standing in the way of the dressing room, "Do you mind."

"Yes I do… because it is part of my business, it became my business when you kissed me," said Katie, her hands on her hips.

"Just drop it!" snapped Danielle.

"Katie?" came giggling yells from the other side of the store.

"I'm not done talking about this," sighed Katie.

"Well I am," said Danielle shoving passed her, "Go make out with your dyke girlfriend."

"Oh and Karofsky," snapped Katie, Danielle looked at her livid eyes, as the red scarf was thrown at her, "Maybe you should use this, it would make you look thinner."

Danielle looked at the scarf that she caught and pulled at it, it was a sash now that she looked at it. She looked in the mirror, the insecurities coming back in a wave. She looked around at all the other people and made her way to the changing room quickly. She closed the door quickly and slumped on the ground, the warm liquid running down her cheeks, _why did she have to say that?_

Katie got as far as the dressing room doors before her conscious smacked her in the face and she turned on her heel after yelling she'd be back in a second. She made her way quickly towards the other side of the dress shop and into the smaller dressing room isle. She walked around thinking about knocking, until she heard sniffling. She sighed, she didn't have to think about the possibilities of it being anyone, _When did I stoop down to that level. _She put her hand on the handle, and was shocked it was unlocked… she opened it and saw Danielle slumped near the door, her dark waves covering her face, but not the liquid stains on the red sash in her lap. Katie walked in slowly and closed the door behind her. Danielle looked up and Katie felt her stomach twist, _Why did I do that?_

"I'm sorry…"

"Get OUT!" yelled Danielle, Katie jumped at the girls shriek, "OUT!"

"What if I say no," said Katie, standing her ground, _I'm not afraid of her anymore… why?_

"I swear, I'll…" Danielle went to get up, but Katie had closed door on her dress causing the bigger girl to stay sitting, "Urg, I hate you!"

"Okay… so… were going to talk… since you won't talk to me at school and you have Ambrosia Adams, the body guard… and I am not going to drop it, okay. So let's get over this hate thing… and discuss it… why did you kiss me?" asked Katie.

"Please, just go," said Danielle, pulling her knees up towards her.

"No, we're gonna talk," said Katie.

**TBC**


	8. Slivers

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of update… been busy, lol.

**When You Look in the Mirror**

**Chapter 8**

**Slivers**

Danielle yanked the dress one last time, but sighed in defeat, glaring at the gray carpeted floor. She couldn't even shove Katie or physically escort from her changing room because of the damn dress, _There is a reason I hate these fucking things. _Katie seemed intent on making eye contact despite the fact Danielle kept wiping her eyes and looking anywhere else than at the other girl. Danielle cleared her throat.

"If you drop it, I swear I'll get the others to lay off you and your stupid friends," said Danielle, she just wanted to erase time right now.

"No, I want to talk about you being a lesbian," said Katie sharply.

"I am not!... I am not a _lesbian.._ okay, now drop it Hummel," snapped Danielle.

"That kiss said otherwise," said Katie, Danielle hated her cocky expression.

"I just did it to shut you up," snapped Danielle.

"Really?" asked Katie, and for a split second she thought about it _Why does that make me feel worse… wait, _"What about you second try?"

"…" Danielle bit her lip and dug her nails into the carpet in aggravation, "Just go, okay…"

"No… Dani… it's obvious you need someone to talk too," said Katie, scooting a little closer.

"First off, don't call me Dani… and second that person wouldn't be you, okay!" snapped Danielle, she needed some way to get out, "If you don't open this door then I'm going to get undressed right here."

"…. And?" asked Katie with a brow raised, "Besides, you wouldn't do that."

"To get the hell out of here, yeah, maybe I would," snapped Danielle, Katie hesitated for a second in thought about that, she shook her head.

"In your mind you'd be too afraid to get undressed in front of me. Either for your own sexual crisis or the fact you'd think I'd look," said Katie.

"Don't you try and act like you know what I'm thinking Fancy, okay… now just leave me the fuck alone…" said Danielle, trying to reach the handle again.

"They put them up higher so that way parents with small children don't have to worry about the child opening the door… so stop it," said Katie, she was starting to regret this idea, but she really needed to talk about this, "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said… as I told you before I tend to have… a very wicked tongue when I get defensive."

"Whatever," said Danielle, blocking any thoughts Katie's comment may have formed, "I don't know why I kissed you… you were yelling and yeah…. can I be done now."

"I'm not going to freak at you or anything… but I just want to know… why you kissed me," said Katie, _What if it really was just to shut me up… maybe I'm making things up in my head again.._

"Oh my god! If I tell you, will you get the hell out of here!" yelled Danielle, her face felt like it was on fire, but maybe if she could avoid Katie asking for more details, she'd be spared further humiliation.

"… yes," said Katie.

"I thought you looked pretty okay… now please… just leave," said Danielle, she felt a little dizzy, she prayed she didn't have a fucking panic attack right now.

"You thought I… looked pretty?" asked Katie, she felt her cheeks go a little warm, apart from her mom and close friends nobody ever called her that.

"Whatever… okay… just because I thought you didn't look like a hag doesn't make me a lesbian… now do as you promised and leave!" snapped Danielle, this had gone from super awkward to complete disaster.

"Oh… uh.. yeah," said Katie, standing up and walking to the door… it didn't open, "Ohm… can you try and yank the dress out a little."

"Oh yeah, like I didn't try that thirty times from the start!" snapped Danielle, "Are you blind or just an idiot?"

"…" Katie glared, but restrained herself from saying anything hurtful, "Take your dress off."

"W-What?" asked Danielle, eyes wide, her expression almost made Katie laugh, "No!"

"The dress is stuck by the bottom of the jam… either take it off so we can yank it out of figure out some other way out," said Katie, leaning against the door.

Danielle looked at Katie for a few seconds and gave the dress another tug. There was no way she was getting undressed in front of Katie. Her mind swam like crazy about all the possible turn outs if she didn't. They'd be stuck in here… Hudson would come look for Hummel and of course assume the worst if she helped them out. If she did… her face felt both cold and hot. _What if she says something? _It was one thing to have Katie tell her in backhanded comments about her weight and body as snarky defenses… it would be another if the other girl actually saw her and made comments… she couldn't deal with that. She shook her head and tried to stop tears from coming. Katie looked at her for a few seconds, and was about to ask if she was okay when Danielle finally responded.

"I can't…" said Danielle, she cursed her voice for cracking.

"… oh," said Katie, she rolled her eyes at her own response and crouched down, trying not to crowed Danielle, "I am really sorry I said that… I didn't mean it… and if you want.. I'll close my eyes…"

"… okay… fine…" said Danielle, and she waited till Katie closed her eyes before unzipping the back of the dress, which actually was still a little hard to maneuver out of at the weird angle.

Katie sighed, waiting. Her mind began to wonder, _What if she punches me? Why the hell did I agree to close my eyes? _She heard Danielle stumble slightly and curse at what she assumed was getting out of the dress. It seemed like forever in this minute, what was the other girl doing. Katie heard a scrap sound and began to panic, what if Danielle did kick her ass, this was perfect opportunity for the jock to do so. She chanced a small glance to make sure, but her small glance faltered. The scrapping sound had been Danielle grabbing her jeans off the dressing seat. _Wow. _Katie couldn't stop that thought as she slammed her eyes shut. This was a terrible idea because her mind was swimming with the new sights in her head.

"Done," said Danielle, and when Katie opened her eyes Danielle was dressed and yanking at the dress caught in the door, "You gonna help?"

"Uh.. yeah," said Katie, clearing her throat and yanking at the door handle, it opened fairly quickly, "And we're free."

"Yeah… free… ohm.. can we never talk about this again?" asked Danielle, "I just… I want to pretend that never happened, okay."

"You know… you'll eventually have to accept your…." Katie was cut off.

"I don't want a righteous speech or a compliment or some other bull shit… just drop it… okay… you got your answer," said Danielle, picking up the black dress, Katie nodded and headed back to the other side of the dress shop, she couldn't help glancing at Danielle through, but the girl had already gone out the door, _Your pretty._

**TBC**


	9. Picking Up Pieces

**When You Look in the Mirror**

**Chapter 9**

**Picking up the Pieces**

Katie Hummel was screwed… yup, she knew it too. It wasn't like she had never seen a partially naked girl before, hell she'd seen plenty until people found out she was a lesbian. It was also pretty easy to pick up a magazine and see a girl… if she wanted too… she never really did… But seeing Danielle Karofsky a few days ago in the dressing room was haunting her…. Constantly. The wedding was last weekend and all she could do was think about it… she had only seen her at a ¾ angle, but it was enough.

"Hey Katie, what's up?" asked Finn sitting down next to her.

"Nothing," said Katie quickly, _Just picturing Dani's curved hips… shut up!_

"Ms. Schuster wanted to know if we wanted to do a duet for this weekend, she has lots of sheet music to choose from," said Finn, Katie stopped thinking about the black under garments Danielle had been wearing in a second.

"You… you'd sing with me?" asked Katie with a half-smile.

"I'm really sorry about that whole thing with Sam… I just.. I panicked. You know our school Karofsky and Adams would have had a field day," said Finn nervously brushing her hair aside, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, we're sisters now… and up until the 'unmentionable' last year, we talked about everything, so shoot," said Katie, mentally hoping they could go back to that… someday.

"Do you think… okay I know we were broken up at the time… but… I can't stop thinking about the thought of Jessica and Ross… it's just the fact he lied to me that bothers me," said Finn, grabbing the pillow off the couch.

"Is it more the fact it was Jessica St. James or the fact he didn't tell you about it that's worse?" asked Katie, she thought for a moment, "Hold on one second, come on."

Katie hesitated before grabbing Finn's hand and pulling her towards the kitchen. She hoped she wasn't making Finn uncomfortable, that was the last thing she wanted to do. Thankfully when she let go of her hand and opened the fridge, Finn just looked confused by what she was doing.

"My dad used to make me warm milk when we'd talk," smiled Katie, "He called it our talk time, where I could tell him anything I wanted."

"Sounds gross," sighed Finn, with a brow cocked.

"You have to try it first before you judge, trust me it's delicious," smiled Katie as she turned on the stove, "It can be our secret talk time… what's said, never leaves."

"Okay," smiled Finn, Katie wondered why she looked so happy for a moment, "So… like a warm confidential?"

"… yeah, warm milk confidential," laughed Katie as she grabbed the cup.

"Oh, ohm, where are the cookies?" asked Finn, opening the pantry.

"You don't have cookies with warm milk," laughed Katie, and idea hit her, "You have brownies."

About a half an hour later they were in the half packed basement, it was just them for the next week as their parents went on their honeymoon. There were brownies on Katie's hope chest with the warm milk half gone in front of them as Finn finished her rant about the Ross/Jessica chaos… and her apparent issues with Sam taking her solos. Katie bit her lips, she really wanted to talk to Finn about the current situations going on her life.

"Finn, if I tell you something… you have to promise not to breath a word of it too anyone… anyone!" said Katie as Finn grabbed another brownie.

"This is warm milk confidential remember," smiled Finn, Katie grimaced at the brownie on the girls teeth but laughed.

"Okay… you know Karofsky, obviously had a problem.. has a problem with me, right?" asked Katie, she took a drink of her milk.

"Don't worry she hates me too… all because of that stupid rumor I spread about her in fifth grade," said Finn with an eye roll.

"You told everybody she was a lesbian and she stuffed her bra Finn," said Katie, with a scoff at the irony of the first one.

"I know she totally didn't, but Puck had called me flat chested… and I lashed out," shrugged Finn, "The looney should get over it…"

"Back on topic here, Finn," sighed Katie, sometimes it was like talking to a piece of cotton, it kept blowing around.

"Okay, yeah," asked Finn, resting her head on her hand and looking at Katie.

"You were right about her," said Katie quietly.

"…. She stuffs her bra? Seriously? I mean I've changed in the locker room with her, they look so real…." Began Finn, Katie both wanted to laugh and grimace as that familiar image flew back in her head.

"No, no… the first rumor," groaned Katie.

"Oh my god… wait… what? She's a lesbian?" asked Finn, her mouth agape, "I mean, how do you know? Well apart from being one."

"She kissed me in the locker room a couple weeks ago… and we talked about it like a week ago.. she says she's not, but she totally is," said Katie, she was trying to gage the reaction on Finn's face.

"She… she kissed you?" asked Finn, "How? Was it like someone asked or…"

"No, we were arguing and the next thing I knew she'd pulled me into a kiss… I freaking went into shock and was like ten seconds away from flailing when she ran out," said Katie, she glared as Finn started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"No… I'm sorry… it's the image…. You yelling, her yelling, her kissing you and you going all 'OMG! WTF!' as she did so," chuckled Finn, Katie glared.

"Findley, come back," sighed Katie, "So anyways, I decided to talk to her about it….."

"Where?"

"In a dressing room…. Finn if you keep laughing I'm kicking you out of our room," glared Katie.

"I'm sorry… but you have to think… she was totally freaked out herself and that was probably the week she avoided you…. And then BAM you show up in a dressing room and all like, 'We need to talk!' I mean, it is pretty funny," chuckled Finn, Katie had to admit it was, but she glared anyways.

"Okay, anyways so she had to listen to me because her dress was stuck in the door… FINN!" yelled Katie as Finn fell off the bed laughing.

"Karofsky's worse month ever, nice… it got stuck," laughed Finn, climbing back on the bed, "So… what happened in your little chat… did she… confess feelings, break down, threaten, bargain… come on, spill.

"….. Finn, your making me feel bad," sighed Katie, realizing that she'd done all of that.

"Feel bad? It's Karofsky, she's slushied us, pushed you around, if anything, you're making it way too easy for her…." Said Finn, Katie glared.

"Finn, I'm not trying to get back at her or anything.. I'm trying to help her," said Katie, "It sucks being stuck in the closet… it's lonely and…"

"Why?" asked Finn, "I'm not going to say anything but…. You could get back at her for being the mega bitch she has been."

"It's not right…." Said Katie, with a slight glare, "No one deserves to be outed, and she's already scared I will. She needs to know it's okay and your attitude about it is making me worried for her."

"The fact I'm being real…. Do you know how many of us she's called names, or called us gay… there's no way not one of us is going to freak at her and attempt to get back at her," said Finn with a sigh, "You've never once thought, after she tripped you or mocked you, that you wish you had something on her?"

"….. no," said Katie, she blinked, she'd thought of karma and that eventually Danielle and Rose would get what was coming to them eventually, but she'd never thought about getting even.

"Why, don't tell me you like her?" sighed Finn, raising an eyebrow, Katie blinked.

"No," said Katie, "She's not a bitch and…."

"…. What?" asked Finn, but Katie's mind was shifting through things.

"I don't like her but… she's not actually a bitch… when I was talking to her… it was like it was the real her, she's… she's scared," said Katie, Katie was talking more to herself now, Danielle was scared.

"…. You saw her naked didn't you?" asked Finn, brow corked.

"No…" said Katie, but her mind was thinking about Danielle's tear filled eyes and pleading for her not to say anything, "Do you have her phone number?"

"Katie… where is this going?" asked Finn, as Katie jacked her phone and looked through the contacts.

"Friendship, wish me luck," said Katie heading upstairs with the phone.

"Good luck…" said Finn, scratching her head and then sighing, "You're gonna need it."

**The End**


End file.
